The Necklace
by Sunshine in a Dark Heart
Summary: COMPLETE:Suze is offered a chance to safe Jesse from Maria. the only thing that is stopping her is what will or won't be here when she get's back.NOTE:there will be a sequel
1. chapter 1

_This might be a little hard for me to work with characters that all ready exist (if you know what I mean.) And also I wanted to say that I haven't read these books in quite some time now, (my mom is reading them,) so if I get any information wrong please tell me. And also, this story just came to me at midnight and I didn't want to forget it, therefore I'm typing it up now. Thus excuse me if anything is a little weird, I'm sort of tired. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Suze, Jesse, or any one else from the mediator series. Meg Cabot does. _

~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *

**Suze's POV:**

I was walking around the Carmel mall with my friends Cee Cee and an unenthusiastic Adam. Though, I think we might have pushed Adam a little too far when Cee Cee and I dragged him into Victoria's Secrets, but it was so fun to watch his cheeks redden when we asked him which undies and bras he liked the best. Needles to say that he was out of there pretty fast, fallowed by Cee Cee and me laughing like idiots. We were headed to the food court when Cee Cee pointed out a new store.

"Rising Moon Psychics, they actually let a place open up like that in the mall?"

"Look, we can go get our palms read. Sounds like fun, don't you think Suze."

I gave a little laugh then said "No thank you, I have had enough of all the paranormal stuff in my life," not that it will ever go away "now lets go eat. I'm starved."  

"I second that" Cee Cee said     

"You guys are no fun" Adam complained

"Tough luck, come on." Unfortunately, the forces of nature didn't want to agree with me today. As we were walking by the store, a lady in her late fifties wearing a long purple dress with black stars on it walked out and stopped directly in front of me.

"you" she said talking to me "you are the one who's true love died long, long ago, are you not?" I didn't know what to say. When I didn't answer the lady took my silence as a yes. "Then come with me, I have something that I must give to you." The lady turned and headed back into the store. 

When Cee Cee saw the look on my face she couldn't believe it. "You're not really going to go, are you?"

"go to the food court, I'll meet you there in five minuets" I said and then fallowed the woman into the store, ignoring Adam and Cee Cee as they called out my name. My friend, Gina, and I had talked to a psychic at a school fair back in New York. She was the one who had told me that I would only have one love that would last eternity and that I am a mediator, so I know that she was not a fake. For some reason I was getting the same vibe off of this lady. Something was telling me to trust her. Maybe it was just that what she seemed to be talking exactly about Jesse, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to hear what she had to say.

When I walked into the store, the lady motioned me into the balk room where there was a table and two chairs.

"My name is Rowan. This is where I do palm readings and the sort, but that is beside the point. May I ask your name?" Rowan saw me hesitate "you don't have to tell me of course."

"It's Susannah, but please, call me Suze."

"Ok Suze lets get straight to the point. You are a mediator, are you not?" Rowan asked

"If that is what you want to call it, yes." I said thinking how the proper term for me would now be 'shifter,' since Paul had been giving me, much unwanted lessons for the past month.

"And you have fallen in love with one of the dead?" Rowan asked, though I assumed she already new the answer.

"Do I dare ask how you know this, because I swear, if this is some sort of prank, I'll-"

"No, no, no. This is not a prank, I promise." When Rowan saw that I was satisfied she continued. "Twenty-six years ago my mother gave me this necklace." She said as she pulled out a little blue velvet jewelry box. "She told me that it has a special power, but it can only be used when needed most. She said that I would know what to do with it and when." She pulled the necklace out of the box and handed it to me. The pendant had a sapphire imbedded in the middle of it and all around it were strange markings. 

"It's beautiful." I said

"Yes it is. Last night I had a dream," she continued, and I was anxious to hear more about this necklace. "In my dream I saw a girl with a boy, but the boy had a funny glow around him and he was dressed as if he was alive a hundred years ago. I knew immediately that he was a ghost. I saw the couple hug, talk, laugh, and kiss. They were in love. When woke up I noticed that the necklace was glowing and I knew that it was time. I saw you threw the store glass window and recognized you as the girl form my dream."

"The guy's name is Jesse. He was killed in my room in the 1800's." I said, a little shocked to be honest.

"Do you love him?" Rowan asked me

"More than anything."  I said, figuring that it was no good lying to her.

"Suze, this is extremely important. I am going to give you a once in the life time opportunity."

"What is that?" I asked 

"This necklace has the ability to travel back in time. If you decide to, than you put the necklace on and think of Jesse. It will take you back to the time it feels necessary to save him. Then once it feels that you are no longer needed, it will take you back to your own time."

"How do you expect me to believe that this will work?" I'm sorry, but this sounded way to out there for me if you know what I'm saying.

"There is nothing that I can do to make you believe me. I am going to give you the necklace, so you can try it when you feel ready and if it doesn't work, you still have the necklace that you can keep. You have nothing to loose. I promise you that only good can result from the necklace." Rowan told me

A strange thought occurred to me, "if this necklace has is so great, then why are you giving it to me?"      

"Because the necklace is calling for you, one day will pass it on to someone else." Rowan replied, and all the sudden I sensed that she was keeping something else from me.

"You have used the necklace, haven't you?"

She ignored the question. "Well Suze, you must be going now. You're five minutes late to meet your friends." I started to leave and then Rowan remembered something. "Oh and Suze…make sure you are absolutely sure about your final decision, and that you are prepared that you are ready for the events that may fallow. And remember that only good will result with the necklace."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   

 _It is now 3:00 in the morning and I'm pooped. That took me a little longer than I expected it to. So what do you think. Will Suze go back and save Jesse? Well if you review this chapter, I might just write more. So please review and be as cruel (or nice) as you want.            _


	2. chapter 2

I am really happy that people are liking this story. Leftygirl23, as much as I want to answer your questions, I can't. you'll just have to trust that I'll answer them, and if you really want to know something, you can e-mail me your Question and I'll see what I can do.(that goes for everyone.) Whether I answer you directly or add the answer into my story. my e-mail should be on my bio, so click on 'corcra'** and see. Enjoy this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 2: SUZE'S P.O.V.**

"Suze, are you sure that you are ok." Cee Cee asked me.

"I'm fine I told her." I told her.

"Suze, call us if you need to talk." Adam said

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When I walked into the house, Andy, my step-dad, told me that dinner would be ready in an hour. I went up to my room and crashed on to my bed. I had a lot to think about. What would happen if I did go back?  I pulled out the necklace and looked at it. How do I know if it will even work. Would Jesse even want this?

"Querida, what is the mater?" Jesse said. I hadn't even heard him materialize. 

"How long have you been here?"

"long enough to know that something is wrong." Jesse said as he sat down next to me and gave me a hug and a kiss. Since that day in the cemetery about two months ago, I had grown accustom to kissing and hugging him. I loved the feel of being in his arms. 

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking."

I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't believe me, he always knows when I'm lying, but no way in hell am I going to tell him about the necklace. I could here him right now. 'Nombre de dios, Susannah, are you crazy. It's way to dangerous!' I'm going to have to find out what he would do without giving away too much info.

"Jesse if I ask you a question, will you promise to answer it completely and tell me the truth?"

He paused for a few seconds then said, "of course, querida, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"if you had the opportunity to save yourself form Maria and Diego before you died would you?"

That's a tough question to answer querida, why do you ask it?"

 "Please, Jesse, just answer the question."

"It's hard to say. If I had survived, I would have lived a full life, and probably moved on after I did die. If that were the case I wouldn't have met you. So I don't know; live a full life and not have you, or die young and have you." I could tell that this was a sore subject for him, but I pressed on.

"What if you did get the chance to spend time with me and live you full life?"

Jesse thought about this for a moment, and then said "then yes, I probably would."

I guess that means that I'm going, if the necklace even works. The phone started to ring, so I reluctantly got out of Jesse's arms and answered it

"Hello?"

"Susannah, this is Father Dominic. Is Jesse over there?"

"Yea, he is, why?"

"I need his help with something; can you send him over here, please?"

 Will do Father Dom, but what is it that you need help with?"

"You don't need to know everything, Susannah, just send him over."

"Okay, bye Father Dom." I hung up before he said anything else. I needed to tell him bye and that I love him. Who knew when I would see this Jesse again, if I ever do.

"Jesse, know that I love you more than anything, and what I'm going to do is all for you. Now Father Dom needs your help, so go help him. "I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Susannah, what are you going to do?" when I didn't answer, he got worried.

"Susannah, please tell me that you're not thinking about killing yourself, because-"

"Jesse, I would never do that. In fact, I'm doing the opposite. Now go see what Father Dom needs help with."

"Querida, don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"I won't, I promise you." That's why I asked if you would do it.

"I love you, querida."

"I love you too." we kissed, and then he materialized to the mission. It donned on me that this might be the last kiss with Jesse. "Come on Suze, we're going to go save the one you love."(a/n: isn't that a song?) I told myself.

I took out the necklace, and stared at it. Looking at how beautiful it was with all of its designs. This was the necklace that would help me save Jesse. My heart started beating faster. I closed my eyes and slipped the necklace over my head. Immediately my thoughts went to Jesse. His deep brown eyes, the scar above his eyebrow that he got from a cat. The way he treated me and the way he always defended spike. I realized then that nothing was happening with the necklace. I opened my eyes with somewhat disappointment. 

Ok, something is definitely wrong. For starters, this isn't my room. At least I don't think it is. It had the same view as my room, but the seat was gone. All of my wall paper was gone too same with my bed. It didn't look feminine, but very western. There is a suit case on the bed and… OMIGOD is that me? I looked down at my self for the first time. Yep, that's me all right; I was in a gorgeous baby blue dress that was all ruffled from the waist done. And my hair was up in a bun with ringlets coming down from the sides. I looked like I was ready to be a extra in some cowboy movie like Wild Wild West with Will Smith.

Then the door to my room opened, and Jesse walked in. He looked shocked to see me, but I was even more shocked to see him. It struck me then that I was still in my room, but the 1850 version of it. The necklace had worked. And standing in front of me was Jesse, alive and breathing. Then I was in a corridor lined with doors, and no ceiling to cover the countless stars in the inky black sky. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Did you like it.? If you have any suggestions, please tell me. And also REVIEW. I'll put up the third chapter after I get 4 more reviews, so I know that people are reading, it. 


	3. chapter 3

_Wow so many reviews, I feel so loved. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. I'm not going to bed until I finish typing this so you can read it sooner. (by the way, I'm starting at 11:20pm, and I'm some what of a slow typer.) shows how much I care!!!__J_

_* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * _

**Chapter 3:**

**Suze's**** P.O.V.:**

As much as I hate this place, I needed a place to think before I talk to Jesse. What am I supposed to say to him. 'hi I'm Susannah, you're my girlfriend in 150 years. I came from the future to save you today from Maria and Diego.' No, I had to watch what I say, and get used to the fact that he is alive. Jesse, alive, I never thought that I would say those two words with that meaning. I feel like singing ode to the joy, but I can't. This is the guy I love, I can't screw it up.  I thought of my1850's version of my room, and of Jesse. When I opened my eyes Jesse was leaning over me , speaking in Spanish and trying to get me up. I had the same splinting headache that I get every time I shifted, (which I tried to avoid at my lessons with Paul) and Jesse's screaming was not helping.

"Please Jesse, stop talking and let me explain."

**Jesse's P.O.V.:**

I had just picked up my mail from the head clerk. They were mostly letters from Maria. I have heard all the rumors about her and that slave runner, Diego, and I know that they are true. So why does she pretend to love me? 

I walked into my room and was completely shocked. Standing there was the most beautiful _chica I had I ever seen. Though, she seemed more shocked to see me than I was, scared even. Next thing I know she is falling to the floor. She must have fainted, but why?_

"_Despertarse__, wake up!" I was shaking the girl, telling her to get up, but it wasn't working. I got up to go get some water, still telling her to wake up, and adding a few words in Spanish that I shouldn't have, when I saw her starting to regain consciences. I ran back over to her and asked her a little too loud, and a little too much. I admit that I was scared, but there was this beautiful lady standing in front of me, and then she faints. T didn't want to lose her before I even knew her name._

"Pease Jesse, stop talking and let me explain."

Waite, how did she know my name? I'm registered into the hotel under the name Hector.

**Suze's**** P.O.V.**

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. Why did I have to go say his name? This is so much harder than I thought. I sat up and took the hand that Jesse gave me, confirming that yes, he is alive. Then he led me to the bed.

"How do you know my name?" Jesse asked as I sat down.

"I know a lot about you Jesse, but that is not what we need to discuss." I said, but something tells me he didn't listen to everything that I said.

"Only my mother calls me Jesse, every one else calls me Hector."

"I call you Jesse, and I need you to trust me on something." God, make this work.

"My name is Susannah, I'm a friend. Trust me." I could tell that Jesse was deciding whether or not to trust me, but I didn't Know how much time we had, so I started to get a little worried. 

"What are you doing her?" Jesse asked.

"I was sent here to help you, but I'm going to need your trust in doing so."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Because in another life you and I are in love with each other is what I wanted to say, but instead I stuck with, "because if you don't you will die tonight." Jesse didn't say anything after that, so I figured that it was safe to continue.

"I know that you are on your way to marry Maria De Silva." I tried not to puke when I heard her name, and knew that it was only going to get harder as I went on. 'but I also know that she has plans to stop this wedding. She is Sending a man by the name Felix Diego, the man that she truly loves to come and kill you. He plans on hiding in your room, then he will strangle you till death. After he has killed you he will take your body and burry it in the back, where it will lay for the next 150 years. No one will no that you were murdered. They will think that you just ran away. I have been sent here to stop this form happening." Maybe that was too much information, but I got a little carried away. It was really hard not to cry as I remembered Jesse's corpse being carried threw my house, and the fright that he might have moved on and I would never see him again. Now two months later, here I was talking to him in the flesh!

"How do you know all this if you are not actually working with Maria and Diego?"

"If I were working with them I wouldn't be the one sitting here with you thinking of a way to kill Diego." I said threw gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't say such things, _querida__." This brought a smile to my face, to hear him say that one word. _Querida___, I wanted to go kiss him right then, but then I remembered that this isn't the Jesse that is used to me kissing him._

"Why do you call me _querida when you have just met me?"_

"I don't know, it just feels right." Jesse said quietly.

"As it should." I said with my smile growing bigger, but I did not elaborate. "Now tell me, what were you going to do before you met me?"

"To be honest with you I was going to take a nape, then go get something to eat, but since I'm not tired anymore, I think I'll go straight to eating." My stomach started growling and for the first time I remembered Andy telling me that dinner would be ready in an hour. Oh boy, was I going to be in trouble when I got home. I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing the necklace, and I wondered how it was that I was going to get back. I guess I'll just have to worry about it latter.

Jesse, who noticed my stomach growl and started to laugh, "Would you like to join me? You can tell me more about Maria and Diego and what they plan to do."

"So you believe be?"

"Something is telling me to believe you. Plus this seems like something that Maria, or Diego rather, would do."

Oh Jesse, you have no idea how much I love you.

* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Isn't it sweet? The two are still getting along, even in a completely different time period and situation. But will Suze be able to save her love from Diego? What will happen in the present day if she does succeed? And will Paul have any part in this story? You keep reviewing, and I will keep writing. Next chapter will be up shortly._

_It's not 1:15 just in case you were curious, which you most likely weren't, but that is all right. Luv ya any way_

_*please excuse all the mistakes in this, I'm too tired to go reread ~bye_


	4. chapter 4

_A/n: thank you for the reviews!!!!!!:))) I love reviews, so send more ;) _right, well we move on-__

_For this chapter I was going to do some research on the 1850's. To find out what type of food they ate and what the setting might be like. But my internet went down, so I'm just going to guess on some of the details.  So read and enjoy.  Also there are a few curse words in this so chapter._

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *_

**Chapter 4:**

**Suze's**** P.O.V:**

For the fact that I'm going to be facing the devil himself, (no wait, that is Paul.) facing the sorry schmuck who dare think of killing my Jesse, I was having a pretty good time. We had just finished eating dinner. Which might I add was nothing compared to Andy's home cooked meals. Though, beef stew and corn bread is nothing I should be complaining about when I'm eating them with Jesse. That seriously made my day. I never thought I would see him eating, sense ghost don't need to eat. Then again I never really thought I would ever see Jesse alive. 

It's not that exciting really. He eats like any other normal guy. He would fit in perfect at our dinner table with Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc, but we did have an interesting conversation. I should consider joining the Drama department at our school, I was lying so well. I kept on having to make up stories off the top of my head. Most of it was twisted truths though. He actually asked me if I had a husband yet. I completely forgot that people got married young in these days, it caught me off guard. (a/n they do, don't they?) I said no and quickly changed the subject to his sisters. I was surprised that we had managed to avoid the subject of Maria and Diego, but that didn't last long.

Jesse had asked me if I wanted to take a walk outside. I had no objections. I had peeked outside to see that it had already gotten dark, and I got a little nervous about Diego. What would stop him from killing Jesse outside? However all thoughts of him were taken away when I looked up and saw the stars.

"oh my god, they're beautiful." I exclaimed.

"Haven't you ever seen the stars before, querida?"

"Yes, but never like this." It was true. In New York, the lights all ways dimmed the stars, even in Carmel it wasn't this bright. Hey, they don't exactly have all too many lights here, I mean it is pretty dark with no cities around. The only other time I had seen so many stars was in the Shadowland, but I'm usually too freaked out up there to really notice them. So here we are, standing in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars.

I could fell Jesse's warmth coming off of him. It was so hard not to go up and hug him. Plus, I had a feeling that that was not considered too lady like here. So I just stood there, looking at all the constellations, and recognizing some of the ones that I usually see in my time. Finally Jesse broke the silence. 

"Do you have a plan for stopping Diego?" by the sound of his voice, I could tell that he didn't want to interrupt the silence, but this had to be dealt with. I reached for the necklace, as I had done quite a lot since I had gotten here. I found somewhat of a comfort in it. I held on to it as we continued this unwanted conversation. 

"I've been thinking about it all threw dinner. I have a plan, so as long as Diego sticks to his plan, it should work."

"Your still not going to tell me how you know all this, are you querida?"

"No, I'm not. But for this plan to work, we're going to need a gun." at Jesse's panicked looking face, I explained the rest of he plan to him as we continued our walk. We made sure we talked quietly as not to be overheard. When I had finished telling him the plan, I leaned against a wall to clear my mind of all the pictures that came to me while discussing it. I was still clutching the necklace, and was surprised at the comfort I felt coming from it. I never noticed Jesse observing me, or that we had stopped talking.

"You are all ways clutching that necklace, it seems. Is it important to you?"

"You have no idea." I said with a laugh. "It's sort of a good luck charm. It gives me comfort, I guess." I said a little more silently. 

"It's very beautiful, I've never seen any thing like it." He said

"nor I ." he reached for it and looked at it with wonder, without taking it over my head. If this was any one else, I would have hit there hand away, but this was Jesse. I sought comfort in his presence, just like the Necklace. Unfortunately, time was running out. We had to hurry for this to work. 

"Jesse, we still have things to do if this is going to work correctly." I said. He dropped the Necklace and looked into my eyes. 

"well lets get moving." He started walking, and added "you have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen." I almost didn't hear him and resisted the erg to laugh at this shyness that I haven't seen before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * 

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will go up, so REVIEW!!! _


	5. chapter 5

_Ok I'll be nice, and let you guys go strait to the story. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. (and yes, Jesse is cut isn't he)_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * _

**Chapter 5:**

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

'Only dead fish go with the flow' that's what Susannah had told me when I had asked her what would happen if we didn't stop Diego. I've been thinking about it, and there is so many meanings to it. Was she saying that I would die? God, I hope not. As long as our plan works everything should be fine, right?

My thoughts turned to Susannah, who I know was in the corner, waiting for Diego. She told me to try to go to sleep, and leave everything up to her. You can tell that wherever she is form, she is used to being the one in control. When I saw that she wouldn't take no for an answer, I decided to go with her idea. After all she was the one that was holding the gun, she left me with the knife. As long as she knew how to use a gun, she would be safe. Luckily for me, I was pretty good with a knife, since I've had to use it on some occasions. I swear it wasn't my fault, though. 

I started to think about where Susannah would go after this is done. I can tell that when I look into her eyes there is something that she is keeping from me. There is some sort of longing in her Beautiful green eyes that draws me to them, that makes me trust her even more. I feel like I've known her for ages, but I know that I have never met her. I've called her querida more times than I can count. It just slips out like I've been calling her that for ages. I hope that she doesn't leave when this is over. I think that she is the one.

All thoughts of Diego were interrupted by the creaking of my door. Diego was here. I stayed completely still, and focused on slowing down my breathing. Next thing I know, I cant breath period, due to the rope around my neck.

**Suze's**** P.O.V:  **

All I have to say is thank god for this chair. My legs would have died from exhaustion if I had been standing this whole time. I was also a little more prepared for when I saw a familiar shape enter the room. I made sure to have one candle burning on Jesse's bedside table so I could see what I was doing when the time came, but I made sure to stay in the shadows. I could clearly see Diego walk over to Jesse's bed with what looked like a rope in his hand. I stood up slowly, to make sure I was not heard or seen, and walked up behind Diego. By this time Diego had the rope around Jesse's throat, and I knew that Jesse couldn't breath. That was my cue.

"let go of Jesse and get down to the ground, or else I will shoot you." I said as I put the gun to Diego's head.  He loosened the grip on Jesse's neck, but only for a second. "You're just a girl" he said with a laugh. This was so not the guy that I was about to give a second chance to, so I shot him. 

I didn't shoot him anywhere that would kill him. As much as I wanted to, that was not part of the plan. No, I just shot him in the lower abs were I knew were no major organs. He fell to the ground yelling in Spanish. I heard Jesse laugh at what he had said, as Jesse took the rope that was once around his neck and tied Diego to the bed post so he wouldn't run away. 

Next thing I know Jesse and Diego are having a conversation. I knew they were talking about Maria since I had heard her name. Damn it, I am seriously going to talk to Father Dom so he can put me into a Spanish class at school. I let them talk about Maria and whatever else. I'll just ask Jesse about it later. Chances are he won't tell me, but hey, I can always ask. Only know as I'm looking up out the window, I know that I'm not going to get that chance.

"I looked down at the street to see the sheriff running towards the building. Right on time. "He's here, so finish up the whole Maria topic ok." I said in some what of a depressed voice. But hey, you would sound the same way if you were me and you had just realized what I had. The door to our room opened and a man, just a little older than Jesse walked in. 

"Sheriff Westbrook," I greeted him "thank you for coming. This is Felix Diego, I'm afraid I did have to shoot him, but he will survive." Earlier this evening, we had gone down to the Sheriff's office to tell him about Diego. We told him the plan and said that most likely, Diego was going to get shot. Apparently, Sheriff Westbrook had been trying to find some reason to get Diego, ever since he had sold one of the Sheriff's good friend into slavery. Sheriff Westbrook was more than happy to help. He was the one that lent us the gun. I told him to come to Jesse's room after he heard a gunshot. Which, thankfully he had. Then Jesse dragged me off to some store to buy a knife. 'Hey, you get a gun to protect yourself with. I need something to protect myself.' Jesse had informed me. I looked over at him, and noticed that the handle of the knife was sticking out of his pants. 

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" Westbrook asked as he walked over to Diego, with a slight smile on his face. He turned to us then said, "I'll just take him in and be out of your way then." 

"Thank you sheriff." Jesse said. As Westbrook was getting Diego untied from the bedpost and into hand cuffs (a/n they did have hand cuffs then, didn't they?) reality set in. 

"But I didn't do anything wrong, they're the ones that shot me." Diego wined

"Attempted Murder is a big crime here buddy." The Sheriff said with a smirk on his face. "now stop moving around, or that bullet hole is going to get even worse." You could still hear them arguing as they exited the hotel.

Jesse came over by me "you are awfully Quiet, Querida, what is wrong."

I was holding the necklace again, feeling its comfort.  "I'm afraid it's time for me to return home." I said in a hushed voice.

"What? Why? You just got here, you can't go back home." Jesse said, sounding panicked. 

"I don't want to go, but I have to. We will se each other again."

"Please don't leave yet, Querida." He said. God, I think I'm going to cry. Jesse, you better be there when I get back home.

"Promise you won't forget me?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I promise." He told me. I don't know what made me do it, maybe just instinct, but I closed my eyes, and kissed him, like I had done so many times. Though this time it was different, he was actually alive. Then they were gone. 

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in my room in my normal clothes. Tears were coming down my cheeks. 'Jesse' I thought, 'Jesse, I need you.' I walked over to my bed and sat down. 'Jesse!' now I was starting to get worried. He always came when I asked him to. Where was he "Jesse" I said it out loud this time. No, no it can't be. He can't be gone. "Jesse, where are you?" I said it as loud as I could without being over heard. I waited a minute… no answer. Now I was really crying, What had I done? Jesse was really gone. 

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, don't hate me, I mean we still have Paul to make this story turn out good, right? Hee hee, aren't I mean. I know what happens, and you have to wait. And dwell about Suze and Paul, which I promise will be in the story soon. Even though most people HATE Paul, he's my favorite character, so something good has to happen to him sooner or later (even if it is just for a short while.) :D REVIEW I'm not even half way threw yet, so a lot still has to happen.   _             


	6. chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews. I know some of u don't like the cliff hangers, but that is what makes a story good. I'll try to stop. But don't get your hopes up :D_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * * * * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

**Chapter 6:**

**Suze's P.O.V.:**

 It's been four weeks, exactly one month today since I've seen Jesse. I had called Father Dom that night I had gotten back. He was very upset that I had called so late at night, and when I asked him about Jesse, he had no idea what I was talking about. Apparently no one remembers Jesse, no one meaning Father Dom and Paul. I talked to Father Dom for hours, trying to remind him of Jesse, but out of all the memories I told him, he would tell me a different version. Like that one time when Jesse had told Doc that I went down to the school, and that I was in trouble, well I guess that Father Dom was the one that found me the next morning under the breeze way. I noticed tones of scars on my body, all of which I have not seen before. Father Dom told me how I got all of them, Some from Heather, Some from Red Beaumont and his men. I had even went down to the library and checked out that book that Doc and had first found out about Jesse's past, _Life in Northern California, 1800-1850. _ It doesn't say any thing about the De Silvas.

"Your not listening to me, again are you?" Paul said. He came over and sat down next to me. We were in his room talking about shifting. "Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" Paul said as he kissed my cheek. That was another thing that got to me. Apparently Paul and I were going out. He had been my boyfriend since this summer. He said that we had fought tones of ghosts together, and I had been getting really good at all the stuff shifters could do. I still couldn't trust him though. Every time I looked at him, I remembered the time up in the Shadowland. I have all ready told him everything, and he has surprisingly been really supportive of it. He must really love me.

"Look, I know that you loved Jesse a lot. I can tell by the way you've been acting this past month." He had his arm around me, and I had grown accustom to not moving away form him. Paul picked up the necklace that I had never taken off. The necklace that had given me the chance to save Jesse. He had always seemed really fascinated by it.

"It's exactly one month today, isn't it?" Paul said in a gentle voice. I hadn't cried for Jesse In a while, and I had never cried for him in front of Paul, but today was different I leaned in to Paul and cried. Paul pulled me into his lap and held me. I had never seen this side of Paul before, but it was nice to know that he was there for me. We sat like that for who knows how long. But I kept on hearing someone sing the words to a song that made me cry even harder.

_       Well I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee  
And I'm bound for Louisiana, my own true love for to see  
It did rain all night the day I left  
The weather was bone dry  
The sun was so hot I froze myself  
Suzanne, don't you go on and cry  
I said, Oh, Susannah  
Now, don't you cry for me  
As I come from Alabama with this banjo on my knee  
Well I had myself a dream the other night  
When everything was still  
I dreamed that I saw my girl Suzanne  
She was coming around the hill  
Now, the buckwheat cake was in her mouth  
A tear was in her eye  
I said, that I come from Dixie land  
Suzanne, don't you break down and cry  
I said, Oh, Susannah  
Now, don't you cry for me  
'Cause I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee_

Paul had thankfully taken me strait home last night. I didn't feel like talking threw dinner, like he had planned, and he knew that. I had cried almost the whole night, causing me to sleep threw my alarm clock. Dopey and Doc had already left without me, leaving me to catch a ride with my unenthusiastic mother. After she scolded me for getting up too late, I got out of the car and raced towards my homeroom. This was my fifth time I was late for school this month. Father Dom had gotten me excused most of the time, But Mr. Walden told me I would get detention the next time I was late. I knew that I still had about a minuet, but I didn't want to take my chances. 

I walked into my homeroom just as the clock hit eight. _(A/n I don't know what time there school starts, but I do know that there aren't any bells)_ Mr. Walden looked up and when he saw me, pulled a piece of paper off of his desk. "Susannah, can you come here for a second." 

"Mr. Walden, don't give me a detention, I was right on time." I can't believe he is doing this.

"Don't worry, I'm not that mean. Father Dom wants to see you in his office. It's him I'd be worried about, he was in a strange mood this morning." Mr. Walden said with a laugh.

 Just great, Paul probably went down to Father Dom this morning and told him about last night. Father Dom has been trying to get me to get over him all month. He would say things like 'well he obviously moved on, it was meant to be.' I guess I should be happy that he at least believed me. After all the only thing that I had to prove that I was right was the necklace, and of course Rowan, the one who gave me the necklace, but every time I go to Rising Moon Psychics, she isn't there. _(A/n for those of u who forgot, rising Moon Psychics is the name of the shop that Suze got the necklace from.)_

I walked into the front office and gave Sister Ernestine my pass. She looked at it then told me to go into Father Dom's office. When I entered Father Dom was sitting in at his desk shuffling threw papers. When he saw me he went strait for his pack of cigarettes, uh oh, not good. I sat in the chair across from him and waited for him to talk.

"Susannah, I'm guessing you have heard of reincarnation?" I don't know why Father Dom was asking me this, but whatever floats his boat.

"Yea, father D, why?" he seemed to be thinking of how he wanted to phrase his next words.

"I have this theory that when you die and leave something unfinished you will do either one of two things." Where in the world is he going with this? "You will either stay here on earth, and let a mediator help you which is what we normally see; or we will come back and be reincarnated, to try it all over." Father Dom was looking at me intently, and I knew that he was waiting for me to catch on, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Father Dom, what are you trying to say?" he gave a slight sigh then continued.

"He looks exactly like you described." He said shaking his head.

"Father Dominic, your not making any sense. Stop rambling!" I shouted. This isn't like Father Dominic; he is usually the Calm one.

"We just got a new student at the school, he is a junior and his name is. his name is Jesse De Silva." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_How do you like Paul? See my theory is, if he has Susannah, he will be a very nice guy. So I hope you all liked this chapter. I was going to wait a while before I posted it, but I got so many reviews_ _so I decided to be nice. REVIEW and I'll post sooner. Suggestions are always welcome, though I pretty much have the story planed out. Criticism is also welcome. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok **Nothing to you**, I know that Priests don't believe in reincarnation, but it's sort of hard for Father Dom to explain it differently when Jesse was standing there right in front of him. And as for the crying, at that time she was crying because she kept on hearing the song _oh Susannah _I was using it as a sign that Jesse was coming home, if any of u actually read the lyrics and made that connection. 

Thank you all for the reviews. You all helped to make a decision that I was trying to make. You all might think that I'm the meanest person after this, but don't worry everything will make sense at the end of this, just keep reading no matter what might happen. Also I wanted to try to type this sooner, but I sort of got a concussion while snowboarding, and it's been really hard for me to focus on things. I haven't even been to school at all this week so be happy that I'm posting this now when I have a MAJOR head ache :D 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter 7:**

**Suze's**** P.O.V.**

Jesse was alive? How is this possible? Wait Suze, don't get your hopes up, we don't know that this is going to be the same Jesse. I haven't even seen him yet. Deep breath in, deep breath out, focus. "But Jesse was like twenty when he died, why would he be going to high school?" stupid question I know, but I had to ask it.

"This Jesse is 17 he's a jr. he has five little sisters here too." (a/n I don't know if they were all younger or not, so if any of you could tell me that would be great.)

"just like my Jesse, and you said he looks exactly like I described?" I asked in an excited voice.

"Yes, even up to the scar on his eyebrow." I couldn't believe it. "is he here?" Father Dom nodded and suddenly I didn't feel all too great. "He's in the next room, I told him that I was getting someone to show him to his classes. Some how he ended up with the same schedule as you. I thought I was imagining it at first, but I double checked, and well it's the same." That's odd, I know that the computer is the one that would have chosen all of Jesse's classes, but it's still very weird that he would get all the same classes as me. Oh no! Paul! 

"Um, Father Dominic, Paul is in two of my classes." I said

"What does that have to do with anything?" Father Dominic asked confused. Oh brother, doesn't he remember anything?

"Paul despised Jesse more than anything because I loved Jesse more than him. What if this Paul feels the same way. It's going to be pandemonium." I smiled as I found a way to use one of my vocabulary words from English. Wow! School does come in handy. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see how things work out. I'm sure that Paul will act responsibly towards all of this." I wasn't too sure, but after all that Paul had done for me; I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. This Paul was completely different then the Paul I knew.

"Shall we go meet Jesse than?" I asked getting out of my chair. Father Dom nodded than fallowed pursuit and walked towards the door. I let him go first seeing that I didn't know what room Jesse was in. Father Dom led me to a room a couple doors down. He opened up the door and I could see the back of someone's head. I knew that it was Jesse; I had seen him enough times to know that head from any one. I had longed to see that head for a month. Oh, no! Please don't let me cry again. 

"Jesse, this is Susannah Simon, she is the one that will be taking you to your classes." Father Dom said as Jesse turned around to see who had entered the room. He looked at me and all color faded from his face, he looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. Then his face got this weird look that I definitely have not seen. He nodded to Father Dom, and then stood up.

"Shall we go then" I could tell that something was wrong, but what. Jesse walked towards me and shook my hand. He had this look on his face like he was trying to decide whether or not he should become my friend, like he had known me before. He then walked out of the room and waited when he saw that I hadn't fallowed him. "Um, I guess I'll see you later Father Dom, we're already twenty- five minuets late for class."

"Bye, Susannah, I'm here if you need to talk." I walked out of the room and up to Jesse. I looked at him wondering what I should say. He is the love of my life, yet he has never even met me before. What was it that Rowan had said, only good shall come out of the necklace. What good is this? My love doesn't even know me.

"Come on, Father Dominic told me that we somehow got all the same classes, so fallow me. We have home room with Mr. Walden first." Paul was in that class too. And if I remember correctly the only empty seat was to the right of Paul, who sat to my right, and Cee Cee sat in front of me. Great, Paul was going to be sitting in front of me. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. At least I still have that view of the Ocean to get my mind of thing for a while. I glanced up to Jesse. He seemed to have a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked "nothing." He shot back, I gave a snort, Jesse was never good at lying to me, and I guess he still isn't. "Look this might sound a little weird, but you can trust me." I said. "Trust you? I just met you, are we almost to the class room?" he replied in a real mean tone compared to what I was used to. "What's wrong with you, you've never acted like this."

"How would you know what I acted like." Damn, didn't mean to say that.

"We're here" I pulled open the door to Mr. Walden's class room. As usual every one looked up. I walked over to Mr. Walden and told him about Jesse, then walked over to my seat. What was up with him, he's acting like a real jerk. I looked over at Paul, gave him a smile and sat down. It was like Paul and Jesse switched Personalities or something. 

"Class, this is Jesse De Silva. He just moved here from San Diego with his family. I expect you all to make him feel welcome." Mr. Walden looked around the room then pointed to the right of Paul and told something to him that I didn't hear do to the fact that both Paul and Cee Cee turned to me with puzzled looks. "I'll explain it latter." I whispered to both of them. I looked up at Jesse as he was passing Paul, and noticed that he gave him the same look that he always gave him. I'm definitely missing something, it's like Jesse remembers all the stuff that Paul did to me. That's not possible though, is it? I mean if he did remember than he would remember me right? He would remember how much he loved me, right? He wouldn't be acting like such a jerk. 

Next thing I know, Mr. Walden was telling us it was time to go to our next classes. I leaned up to Cee Cee, "Jesse has the exact same schedule as me, can you take him to his next class, I need to talk to Paul." 

"Sure, but is that" I cut her off before she could finish. "Yes, now go." She walked over to Jesse, said a few things, than they were out the door. I turned to Paul and we got up in unison and gave each other a hug. I went strait to the point.

"Father Dom thinks that he got reincarnated." 

"This is the same Jesse then?" I nodded, and his Jaw clenched. I took his hand, something was up with this Jesse and I was going to need his support threw this.

"Paul, he knows something, and what ever it is, he's acting like a jerk because of it." Paul stopped walking and kissed me. I felt like I was betraying Jesse by kissing him back, but hey, he was being a jerk compared to Paul. I never thought I would say this, but I was actually glad he was here.

"Your going to be late to class, we'll talk about this later." He gave me another quick kiss, and left to his next class. It's weird, but I could actually feel his love for me, if you know what I mean. I took a glance down at the necklace that I knew was still there. 'You have definitely changed my life' I told it silently, as I raced off to my next class.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * ** * * ** * ** * * ** * * 

Ok, I'm done with chapter 7. So, what's up with Jesse, why is he being such a JERK? It appears that Suze is getting closer to Paul because of it. You are most likely not going to find out what's up for a while, so it's going to be a little bit of a Mystery.

Hope you like. REVIEW!!! I'll update ASAP 


	8. chapter 8

If any of you noticed, I didn't post this up as fast as I usually do. That is because I didn't get as many reviews as I'm used to. See what happens when you don't review. Though I was glad for the reviews I did get. Now you guys are making me sound all mean. Ok, well on with chapter 8. 

**Chapter 8**

**Paul's P.O.V.:**

"why is he acting like this? It doesn't make any sense." Susannah had been asking the same question over and over again, ever since we had gotten in the car. Before Jesse came back, she was always crying about him. I never understood it, and it broke my heart when she told me about the person she knew me as. I was just starting to gain her trust back too. Now, Jesse is back some how. According to the grapevine he was reincarnated, but I guess he isn't acting the same. At least that is what Suze has been saying. We have been at my house for over an hour now, and seeing her like this, well lets just say I'm not happy. I love Susannah, and anyone who causes her pain is going to pay for it. 

"Suze, honey, I hate sitting here watching you stress yourself out over this. I don't know what there is for me to do, and it is killing me. Just remember that I'm here for you, if you ever need me. but I'm asking you if we could change this subject, at least for know." I think I'm starting to see how it was possible for me to hate someone so much.

"Your right, I'm so sorry I've been dragging you into all this." Surprisingly she went up and kissed me/ she hadn't done that since all of this had started. God I missed those good old days, but maybe they might return soon. 

"why don't you call your mom, and tell her you're going to go out to dinner? I'm in the mood for a hamburger with my favorite girl." She nodded her head and went to go call her mom. "I love you." I know that she didn't here me say it. But it never hurt to say it out loud any way. This was the girl that I love, and a month ago, she loved me too. I know that she'll remember soon. She has to.

"Are we a good to go?" I asked Suze as she came back into the room. 

"Except for the fact that you are not wearing any shoes." I glanced down at my feet. Oops, my bad. I glanced around and found a pair of my sandals next to the door. I got up and slipped them on. i glanced at Suze after she gave a little snort. "what?"

"Going for the Surfer look are we?" she said.

"Just blending in with the crowd." I said with a smile.  
"Paul, it's freezing outside, 'the crowd' will most likely be wearing actual shoes." Nice to se she was getting back to her normal self.

"Do you want dinner or not?" I meant to act serious, but it was too hard to keep that smile off of my face.  

*~*

We were sitting at a booth looking out at the streets of Carmel in our favorite restaurant, the plaza café and grill. (a/n that's an actual restaurant there. I checked.) I glanced up at Susannah who was staring intently at her menu. I was glad that she hadn't brought up Jesse since that time in the bedroom; in fact she was acting more normal than she had been all month. If things went like they usually did, she would look at the menu this way until the waitress comes, then order the same thing she always does. A chicken sandwich, with everything on the side, and French fries. I never did get the 'every thing on the side' deal since she would put it all on her sandwich anyway, but hey, whatever behooves her. She had already gotten her diet coke, so the waitress should be here any minuet. It was like this whenever we came here. 

Oh, look. Right on time. "May I take your order?" I listened as Suze rambled off her usual, and then told the waitress that I wanted a hamburger. Hey, it's a nice comfort food. (A/n I seriously want a hamburger right now, so I figured at least someone should get one.) 

"It's funny how some things stay the same, no matter how much is changing around you." I don't know why I said it, but it's true. "Meaning?" _that look you're giving me for one thing_

"Well, that is the same thing you order every time we come here. It's been the same thing even before all the stuff with Jesse happened." Shit, now look whose talking about Jesse. I shouldn't have mentioned him. I searched Suze's face for any sign of pain. It was there, but she was hiding it well. Why did all of this stuff have to happen to her?

I got up an slid over to her side of the booth. I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. I wanted to hold her there for ever, but I knew I couldn't. I released her and reached for the necklace, that I knew she had never taken off. "Have you talked to this lady yet?" I asked her, looking at the necklace I was now holding.

"every time I go there, she's gone." she took my hand that was holding the necklace into hers. She leaned into me, and I looked down at her. She was looking at the entrance, and I could tell she was thinking. She was so beautiful like that, and so innocent. It was nothing like the girl I had seen battle off all those ghosts. I know that it is still in her. I've seen little glimpses of it this past month while talking to Kelly Prescott and her friends. 

Surprisingly, though, we've been sort of ghost free, so I haven't had a chance to see if Susannah still fights the same as she used to. I think it was a good thing that she hasn't had to have any extra situations to worry about. But then again it might have been good to get her mind off of things.

I noticed Suze tense up, so I glanced at the door to see what had gotten her all worried.  Great, not who I wanted to see. Jesse De Silva was walking into the restaurant. He was gazing right at us. Watching us. I couldn't help but feel some jealousy towards him. After all, this is the one that my love… well, loves. 

Ok, I realize that that was a short chapter, but I wanted to get Paul's pov into the story. I would continue on with suze, to make this longer, but I'm too tired and I want to post this tonight. Ok, well review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. Tell me your ideas, etc. I tried to show a tiny bit of Paul's evil side in this if you noticed in the beginning, but I'm having a hard time switching him back into an evil guy. (I like him good and Jesse evil ;) don't hate me) ok well I promise to update this weekend if I get enough reviews to please me.


	9. chapter 9

Goddess, that took a lot longer then planned, I'm trying to update all of my stories, so it's a little chaotic. (Why did I start typing so many stories?) Ok, never mind- on with the stories. If you notice any of my stories taking a while to update, that would be because I decided to finish other stories first, but I promise I will update as soon as possible.

**Chapter 9**

**Suze's P.o.v.:**

I was just starting to get my mind off of Jesse, not that I ever stop thinking about him, when he walked into the café. At first my body went tense, I didn't want to have to deal with the way Jesse was acting, and Paul was here too. I had a strange feeling that this night wasn't going to turn out so great. I quickly straitened up, going into what Paul had recently started calling my tuff girl mood.

To my relief Jesse looked away, and went to his table where he was being seated. He seemed like he was trying to avoid us. The door opened again and in walked Kelly Prescott. To my surprise, she walked right over to Jesse's table, gave him a kiss on the check, and sat on the chair next to him

"Do you see what I see?" this was truly shocking to me.

"Didn't take him long did it? Are you sure this is the same Jesse?" Paul said, taking me into a tighter hold. Its funny how not to long ago; I would have hurt Paul so hard just for laying a hand on me, now here I was with his arms around me, not even wanting to fight him.

"He looks like him, and talks like him, but he isn't acting anything like him. It took Jesse months to admit how he felt about me, and after one day, he is already on a date with the schools hottest girl."

"No he's not." Paul said looking at me really intently. "He's not what?"

"He's not on a date with school's hottest girl… I am" he bent down and kissed me. A smile grew on his face, and I realized that I was laughing. "It's been a long time since you laughed; you need to do it more often." I rolled my eyes and glanced up to see the waitress coming with our food. Unfortunately I also caught a glimpse of a little girl who definitely shouldn't be here. I glanced over at Paul to see if he had spotted her yet. Nope. The waitress set down our food and asked us if we wanted anything else. "No, every thing is fine thank you." The waitress walked away and I glanced back to the little girl.

 "Do you see-" I didn't exactly finish because I noticed that I was not the only one looking at her. She was standing next to Kelly, and… that can't be. Jesse appeared to be staring directly at her. And he seemed to be listening to her.

"See what, honey?" Paul asked, looking at me. I swear, he needs to be more observant. "What do you think Jesse is looking at?" I was till staring at Jesse and the girl. The girl looked about seven or eight years old. She was in a blue dress with white flowers embroidered in it. She looked like she could be Jesse's little sister. 

"He's looking at the Ghost." Don't think I mentioned that part. Yep she's dead. That's why it's so weird that Jesse would be staring at her. He looked back at Kelly, but I know that I saw him give the girl a thumbs up, she started giggling, which brought a smile to Jesse's face. Then she watched, waiting for something to happen. 

"Exactly, but how is that possible, unless he's a mediator himself." Paul had just took a bite of his hamburger, so all he could do was stare at me. I took that time to observe the little girl some more. I was drawn to her dress for some reason, and the harder I looked at it the warmer my necklace started to get. (a/n I should come up with some pet name for the necklace, what do you guys think?)

No, it can't be. I think I just found what I was looking for. On the bottom of the dress are the initials MDS. It's almost like my vision doubled for a second, but long enough for me to see the initials. "M.D.S." oops, said that out loud. 

"M.D.S. Maria De Silva, correct?" I nodded my head; I had told them about Maria and Felix while telling them about Jesse,. At least Paul had a good memory.

"The initials are on that girls dress." Paul looked up at me, then over at the girl. "I see you discovered another one of your abilities, and without my help, good job." I stared at Paul for a sec, dinner was once again turning into a shifter lesson. 

"I was going to wait a while till I told you about that one, but tonight is always good too. Shifters eyes are a little more enhanced then normal eyes. In time you'll find that you have, what I like to call cat vision. You can see in the dark, and you can see things from far away, like your using a telescope. You just did that now." 

I took this in and heard a burst of laughter. Paul and I looked over to see the little girl on the ground laughing her head off, Jesse had this huge smile on his face, and Kelly looked some what startled. Damn, I missed what they were going to do, but I couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She was so cute. Jesse glanced down at her again, then up at me. Our gazes locked, and that's when I knew. He was a mediator, but he was also keeping some other secret from me. A major secret. And judging from that look on his face, that secret involved me.

*~*

Last night I had come to the conclusion that I would confront Jesse about the whole Mediator thing. When I told Paul this morning, he was against it at first. After a short argument, which we had to keep quiet do to the teachers, I won. Hey, I had to know, and I wasn't taking no for an answer. It was al little harder to convince Paul that I had to talk to him alone, but it worked…eventually.

That's how I ended up here, asking to speak to Jesse alone. He definitely gained a lot of friends in that one day that he was here, and I hate to admit that it was pretty intimidating.

"What do you want to talk to me for?" Jesse asked in his Spanish accent.

"Please, it's important." I was starting to doubt that he would come. "if you need to talk to me, you can do it here." Such a classic line, and yet every time I here I want to sock the person who had sayed it. 

"This type of conversation is best done in private." I said this as strongly as possible, and it worked.

"All right, lead the way." I led Jesse down to a class room that I knew was vacant. When we entered, I found that one of Paul's minions was there sitting on top of one of the desks. It was Biker Bob, the same one I had thrown my Jimmy Choo's at. Ironically his name is/was Bob. Paul had sent him here.

It isn't what you think, I had told Paul to send him. I mean, Bob here was actually a good guy once you got to know him. And I needed a ghost here, to see if Jesse would see him, I figured it might as well be someone intimidating to, so Jesse wouldn't ignore him. Bob here definitely fell under the intimidating category.

"Are you Jesse?" Bob said as he got up to his feet, and walked up to Jesse. Jesse gave one Quick glance at him, then turned to me, I was hoping he wouldn't ignore him. If he isn't a mediator, then what Bob is about to do won't hurt a bit, but if he is, OWW! "So what did you want to talk about?" Jesse asked me. Oh, please forgive me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Bob, said, and then he shoved him. Well not exactly shove him. More like through him against the wall. Yep, he's a mediator, possibly a shifter.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." I said, then turned back to Jesse as he Bob shimmered away. "Look at the bright side, we heal fast." Jesse was already getting up on his feet. See? If that was a normal person, they probably would have been knocked out. 

"I'm really sorry, but I had to know, so are you a mediator, or a shifter?" ok, so I went a little straight to the point. Curiosity didn't always kill the cat you know.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said, a little dazed.

"You're not going to deny that Bob just threw you against the wall are you?" that's just weak.   
"Of course not, wait… you saw him too?" was It really that shocking? He seemed a lot brighter when he was a ghost, then again he was also a couple hundred years older too.

"Jesse, I'm a shifter. What I want to know is whether you're a mediator or a shifter." He seemed really confused, maybe throwing him against the wall wasn't such a good thing.

"I don't know what that is, if you don't mind I think ill go know." Oh god, he hasn't figured out what he is yet. Should I take him to Father Dom? Maybe even Paul would know… what am I saying, I can't take him to Paul. The two hate each other. I think. God, I'm so confused. I'll just take care of this myself.

"Jesse, sit down" I said, gesturing to a chair. I looked at his face, and saw how alive he looked, true I had seen him like this when I was in the year 1850, but it was still hard to get used to. I mean he was wearing normal clothes this time. I took a look at his clothes again, completely not what Paul would wear. 

"I think we've accomplished the fact that you see ghosts. Well that's called a mediator." I decided to leave the whole shifter part of it out till later, I mean what are the chances that he's also a shifter? "Your job, OUR job is to help the dead move on to their next lives." I looked at him to make sure that he understood this. "I knew what my job was, I just didn't know what it was called." I gave a short laugh, I guess it's sort of obvious when you have that ability, what you're supposed to do with it, but hey, Jack didn't. Jack is Paul's little brother and he was completely freaked out about the whole ghost thing. Still is, I've talked to him a few times this month. 

"Good to here that, so who is that little girl I saw you talking with at the café last night." I had been dying to ask this. Those initials had started a new haunt ever since I had seen them last night. MDS.

"She is Maria De Silva." I looked at him some what startled. _Maria De Silva tried to kill you. She tried to kill me, did you know that? _I silently asked him. "are you related to her?" I asked out loud.

"yes, she is my twin sister." How ironic, it seems that Jesse and Maria were destined to be a couple one way or the other. I wander if his parents know about Maria and Jesse De Silva. "She died of leukemia when she was eight."

"I'm sorry to here that. Were the two of you named after anyone?" hey, I had to ask.

Jesse looked at me suspiciously, and I tried my best to keep an innocent face. "I was named after My great-great- grandfather. Maria was named after his cousin they were supposed to get married, but Maria wanted to marry this guy named Felix. Felix went to kill Jesse, but someone else was there when he arrived. She was hiding in the shadows when he got there, so he didn't see her. He went up to kill Jesse, but the girl shot him. He survived but spent a few years in prison. When he got out he married Maria. Jesse on the other hand didn't marry for years. Apparently he had fallen in love with the girl who had saved him from Felix. She told him to never forget him, then she vanished while she was kissing him." I looked a way, knowing that a tear were threatening to come down. I had been curious to see how everything had turned out. "He was in love with her, and she was gone. He eventually married thirteen years later, and he named his first daughter after his what he liked to call 'soul mate.' Her name was Susannah. He would always tell stories about her, he told my grandpa everything that he remembered about Susanna, and my grandpa told me." I knew he was debating what else to tell. How much I wanted to go and curl up in his arms. And give him a kiss, like I used to do, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. Especially after he shot up and started for the door.

"why am I telling you this. I don't even know you." He left the room, and I felt my heart break even more. He does know me, if only he would remember all of those times we spent together. All those times he saved me. Why is he doing this? I glanced up at the clock. Shit, I'm late, for class.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * ** * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * *** * 

I hope you all liked the chapter. I came to conclusion while writing this that I'm going to finish another story before I come back to this. I won't forget about this one, and I'll get back to it ASAP.  This is my favorite story that I'm writing, but it's too hard to switch from story to story, so don't give up, I'll update soon. (I hope.) still review this chapter. I'm only like half way done with this so bare with me. I'll tell you that we still have a major fight coming up, and I'm not telling you who it's between, and why either. But I think you will all like it. REVIEW!!!!! 

~tasha


	10. chapter 10

WOW! I never realized how many errors I had. I bet that you guys all did. Sorry. **Feral: **(I can't get on to the internet right now- so I hope that's spelled right) I absolutely loved that idea. I'll definitely do that, but probably not for a while. I want to finish writing all my other stories before I start any new ones. 

I didn't get to many reviews for chapter 9. that was depressing. All I want to say is the more reviews I get the faster I put the chapter up. (that's why it took so long to get this up) but  I've said that before. So on with the story. (I promise that Jesse and Suze will get together soon!) (I miss not being able to write any fluff between the two, so there will definitely be a lot in the last few chapters) 

*****************************************************************

**chapter**** 10**:

**Suze's P.O.V.******

I watched as Jesse ran out of the room. Did he know how much this was killing me? I looked at the clock. Lunch was over, and I wasn't ready to go to class. Plus Jesse would be in class, and I definitely didn't want to face him. I headed for the cemetery. No one ever goes there, so it would be the most peaceful place to go.

I reached the cemetery and kept walking. I didn't stop until I came to an empty lot. I didn't even realize that I had started walking this direction, but I had ended up where Jesse's grave used to be. I knew it was no longer there, so it came as no shock to me when I found it empty. I sat down and started to cry. This is where I had first kissed Jesse. This is where he first told me that he loved me, and those two things would never happen again. All because of this necklace. I yanked it off of my neck and threw it as far away from be as possible. I didn't look to see where it landed, I didn't want to know. 

I started crying even harder. Why did I ever go back? Why? I sat there, crying for who knows how long, when finally I heard a little voice from behind me. "I think you dropped this." said Jesse's twin sister. Her hand was stretched out and dangling from it was the necklace. I took it from her and set it down in front of me. "You seem sad. What's wrong?" Maria asked me. She sat down and stared at me with eyes so much like Jesse.  "You look a lot like Jesse. You must be Maria"  

"You know Jesse?" Maria asked me somewhat surprised. 

"He's in all of my classes at school. I'm Susannah." This time Maria's mouth dropped open. "Your Susannah?" she cocked her head off to the side. "Yes, I can see it now."

"See what?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Nothing, you just look like someone. Now, why are you crying?"

"It's a long story." Maria got this I-don't-think-so look on her face "long story, my tushi. Give me the rundown if you want." I gave a little laugh. This girl has a tough spirit. "Ok, I'll give you the run down of it. I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back."

"Let me guess. Jesse?" I looked up at her. This girl seemed so full of knowledge. She would have been very powerful, had she not died when she was eight. I nodded my head in response to her answer. A reassuring smile grew on Maria's face. 

"Give him some time, he'll come around. He's just scared right now."

"Scared of what?" I asked Maria, as she began to stand back up.

"It's not my place to tell you. I have to go now. I'll see you some other time. Oh, and something tells me that you should keep a better eye on that necklace." She said that last part while staring at the necklace lying in front of me. It was kind of creepy the way that she said it too. Then she went back into her cheerful self. "bye!" she said, waving her hand. "bye"

 I watched as she dematerialized. Wishing she would have told me more about Jesse. I stood up to go myself. Glancing at my watch I knew that I had five minuets to get to my last period. If I hurried I could make it. but little did I know that that would be happening, or that this day was going to last a lot longer than I thought.

I was almost out of the cemetery when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stifled a scream and turned around to find myself looking into the eyes of a teenage girl. She had blue eyes, blond hair. She was very pretty, but looked extremely said. "please help me, they need to put him away."

"wait, first you need to tell me your name." I said, remembering what Jesse had told me when I had first me Doc's mother. See Jesse, I did listen to what you said. I did listen to you. 

"I'm Jessica Allen, and I need you to help me bring my murderer into custody." I stared at her for a second, realizing how serious she was, and how she seemed to be in a hurry. "ok, I got you, now tell me how you were murdered." By the look on Jessica's face, she was getting irritated. 

"We don't have time for that, he's already chosen his next victim. By the end of tonight, she'll be dead." Now there's the reason for the hurry. "Ok, tell me everything I need to know."

"Yesterday when I was walking home from school, a guy pulled his van over to the curb next to me. he got out of the car, and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was tied to wall, in some basement. There was a girl next to me, she's younger than I, only thirteen I think. Her name is Sara. She was still unconscious, but I recognized her as a freshman at my school. When the guy came back down he looked at the two of us. He said that since I was awake, and she wasn't, that he would kill me first. We went over to me, and untied me from the wall. He broke my hands while doing so, so I wouldn't get away. He brought me to a different part of the basement, and he raped me. he then snapped my neck. I was told that you would be the one that would be able to help me." All I want to know is who in there right mind tells these people to come to me. I mean really, don't they see that I have my own problems.

"How do you know that this guy hasn't killed Sara too?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Because I went to check on her, he won't do it till later, but we must hurry."

Ok, I have to get a friend first. No offense but I'm not about ready to deal with a rapist by myself." I started running for my sixth period class. Paul was in the class, and would be more than grateful to help. I hope. We got to the class when I realized something.

"I can't go in there; I'll get in trouble for missing class. I want you to go in there, and say 'Paul, Suze needs your help, come quick.'" Jessica dematerialized, and only then did I remember Jesse. He was in that class too. He would hear Jessica, and, well who knew what he would do. A moment later, Paul came running out of the classroom fallowed by Jessica.

"Suze what's wrong?" he said after he saw me. "We need to stop a murder, Jessica, do you know your way to the place there keeping Sara?" she nodded her head, and I turned back to Paul. "You're going to drive us to where ever Jessica tells you to. I'll explain on the way." 

We raced over to where Paul had parked his car. We got in and Jessica immediately started to give us directions. I explained to Paul everything I knew. "Let me get this strait. You'll go try to bring a murder to justice by yourself, but you won't go by yourself to try to save a thirteen year old girl?" now was so not the time for jokes. "First off, this is a full grown man we're talking about here. Michael was only seventeen, and he had a big crush on me so I trusted that he wouldn't hurt me. Plus last time I was really wishing for some help. And if the RLS angels didn't come, Michael would have killed me." 

"The angels almost killed you themselves." Paul said sternly. "Hey, that was a long time ago. This is completely different. And I did go get you did I not?"

"There it is" Jessica said, ignoring our bickering. Her finger was stretched out to an old run down house. We had driven past the main part of a town, and were in the more remote area of Carmel. The houses were fewer in-between and this served as the perfect place for a murder. 

"Well, let's go save Sara."

*****************************************************************************************

Ok, bet none of you were expecting the whole murder/rape thing to show up. Right well there's going to only be about four more chapters and I promise that Jesse will be in here shortly. (Actually at the end of the next chapter.) I hope you liked it. Now go review!!!!!!! I'll post again after I get my reviews up to a total of 60. Just call me greedy. 


	11. chapter 11

Okay- thank you to every one who reviewed. I appreciate it big time. Now I want to get this out, so you don't have to read this next part. I HAVE HAD THE WORST DAY EVER!!! I spent like three hours at the doctor's office today, because of major cramps I've had all week. My dr. says that I might have some sort of virus. First she goes and gives me the whole sex talk. I mean hello, I have not been having sex, just cramps. Then she puts me in the bathroom, and tells me to do the little pee in cup thing. The problem with that was I had just gone to the bathroom. I had like 10 cups of water, and I still couldn't go. So then they take me into a lab, and do blood work on me. I HATE needles. After that, they put me back in the bathroom. still couldn't go. Eventually they gave me a cup to take home *ewe* why didn't they just do that in the first place? I swear, doctors are crazy people. Okay, now that I have that out- on with the story. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 11**

**Previously on the necklace:**

"The angels almost killed you themselves." Paul said sternly. "Hey, that was a long time ago. This is completely different. And I did go get you did I not?"

"There it is" Jessica said, ignoring our bickering. Her finger was stretched out to an old run down house. We had driven past the main part of a town, and were in the more remote area of Carmel. The houses were fewer in-between and this served as the perfect place for a murder. 

"Well, let's go save Sara."

**Paul's POV:**

"Wow! Now you wait one minute. I'm not going to let you go in there. Its way to dangerous." Suze looked at me like I was a freaking alien. I knew what her reaction would be, but I had to at least try. Not that it ever worked before.

"Don't go all possessive on me Paul. I'm the one who invited you for the ride, so you the choice whether you want to stay here or not, but I'm going in." she started walking towards the house, and that's when I realized that Suze didn't even have a plane.

"Umm, Suze? You're kind of going the wrong way." Jessica said. She was standing next to me, and was pointing the opposite direction that Suze was walking. "the entrance to the basement is that way."

Suze froze, and then turned around towards us. "Jessica, maybe you should lead us to Sara." They both started going the direction that I assumed the basement was at. I can't believe these chicks. "wait! don't we need some sort of plan? I mean we can't exactly just walk in there and take Sara out, can we?" 

Jessica gave a little sigh "actually, we can. That is why I've been telling you guys to hurry. The rapist dude is at work, and won't be back for another hour or so. So we walk in, untie her, take her out, and bring her down to the police station to file the report." I couldn't help but laugh at the 'rapist dude' remark. She had found out all that stuff about him, but she didn't even know his name. At least she had a plan, even if it was a little sketchy. "All right then, let's go" 

Jessica led us to a door around the back of the house. I reached for the handles, and then realized that it was locked. We would need a key to get in. "I just popped on in there, but I forgot that you guys aren't ghosts. Got anything to break a lock in your car?" 

"don't bother." Suze said, reaching for her hair. She pulled out a bobby pin, and walked up to the door. I had completely forgotten that she knew how to do that. I watched as she worked her magick, and picked the lock to the basement. Before I knew it we were in the basement, with the doors closing be hind us. 

"Shit! Paul, I can't see a dang thing." I glanced over at her and laughed.  She had already forgotten what I had told her last night at dinner. I could see her perfectly well, and the face she was making was hilarious. "will you two quit goofing around." Jessica hissed. I shut up, and then focused on Suze. "close you eyes, and picture your self seeing through the darkness." I said calmly. It sounded stupid, but it worked. I saw her close her eyes and her body relaxed a little bit. 

"wow" she said when her eyes opened up again. "That's amazing." 

"come on." we started down the stairs, into the rest of the basement. The place had a really old and musty smell to it, and there was dust every where. The place was loaded with boxes too. We reached the end of the stairs, and I noticed that there was a bed in one of the areas. That must be where Jessica was raped. It's really sad to think that someone could do that to another person. Glancing around again, I noticed a figure crumpled up in the corner. Sara. Suze saw her at the same time as I, and we both raced over to her. 

"she's sill unconscious." Suze said as we started to untie her. her feet were bound at the ankles, and her wrists where bound together behind her back. They were tied to a big screw eye that was drilled into the wall. As Suze worked on the hands I worked on the feet. "done" 

I was about to say 'me too' when I felt a blow to my head. I literally felt my skull crack. _God, please save Suze. _ Was the last thing that I would ever think.

**Suze's POV:**

I had just finished untying Sara's hands when I heard it. The sound of metal crashing against bone, crushing skulls. I looked over at Paul to see him lying on the floor with a guy in his mid forties standing over him holding a metal baseball bat. "well, well. When I saw that car outside, I wasn't expecting to find such a pretty lady down here trying to rescue this girl." He said reaching for me. I jumped up and kicked away his hand. "Feisty, aint ya? I like the feisty ones." Before I knew it, this guy had me in his grip. This guy had a tight grip too. I couldn't budge and I was completely scared of what this guy might do to me. He had already murdered, what was to prevent him from murdering me now? What was to prevent him from raping me? I did the only thing that seemed reasonable to me at the moment. I screamed.

The guy started dragging me to where the bed was.  He tossed me down, and then fell on top of me. I felt him reaching for my pants, and I started screaming, again. I was doing my best to kick him off but he was just too strong.   He took one hand, and placed it over my mouth, no one is going to hear you, so stop screaming. When he took his hand off of my mouth he ripped my shirt open, exposing myself in a very unwelcome way. I had stopped screaming, and was putting all my energy towards getting this guy off of my. He unbuttoned my pants and started pulling them off of me when I felt it. The necklace, it was vibrating against my skin. 

I couldn't figure out why it was happening, but it put me in a trancelike state. It was because of the necklace that I didn't understand what had happened next. I didn't know how far the guy went, I only knew that Jesse was know standing over me with a bat in his hand, and the guy was on the floor next to me. I knew from the lack of movement that he was unconscious. 

I was vaguely aware of Jesse kneeling down next to me, and pulling me into his arms. I knew that I was crying now, but my job wasn't finished. "you have to call the police. Paul and Sara, there hurt, they need help."

"shh, querida, it's ok, the police are on there way, they'll be here soon. Just rest now." I didn't want to, but it was the querida that made me do it. I curled up further into his lap, getting as close to him as I could. After all, this is where I felt the safest. In Jesse de Silva's arms. "I've missed you so much" opps, didn't mean for that to come out. 

"I've missed you too, querida." For some reason, I felt like he understood everything, like he remembered. But how can that be? How can he remember my life with the old Jesse? I felt him kiss me on the forehead, as I started taking his advice and fell a sleep. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/n I know that this was a short chappie- I wanted to make it longer, but I figured this was a good place to stop. (hey I didn't get 60 reviews) at least I was being nice and posting this. Ok, so what do you think? Do you think Paul is dead? Or is he alive? (hey, I don't even know yet my self) I hope you all like that Jesse is know calling Suze, querida, and in the next chapter, I promise to clear up the reason for Jesse acting like a pain in the you know what to Suze. (it's a good reason, don't worry) 

So go press that little button.


	12. chapter 12 part 1

Ok, now this very well may be the last chapter to this part of the story. But I'm going to leave a lot of stuff unfinished, so I promise that there is going to be a sequel. It might take me a couple weeks to get it up, but it will be up ASAP, so for now, just read and review.

**Previously on the necklace:**

"I've missed you too, querida." For some reason, I felt like he understood everything, like he remembered. But how can that be? How can he remember my life with the old Jesse? I felt him kiss me on the forehead, as I started taking his advice and went to sleep. 

*~* 

**Chapter 12**

When I woke up, I was lying in the back of a car. I didn't know whose car it was, or why I was here. I was wrapped up in a big blanket, so I started to untangle my self. It wasn't until I noticed that my shirt was ripped down the middle that I remembered everything. 

I raced out of the car to look for Jesse. Please god, let Paul by some miraculous conclusion be alive. Don't let him be dead.

I found Jesse sitting on the hood of a police car, talking to the police. I walked over to them as fast as I could while still wrapped up in this over size blanket. "Querida, what are you doing out of the car? You need to rest?" I saw the look of concern in Jesse's eyes, and I knew that something was wrong. "Jesse! Sara and Paul, did they make it out ok?" 

Jesse paused for a minute, thinking about a way to put this. "The ambulance was the first to arrive. Sara woke up at the same time that the paramedics got here, so she's just a little shaken up now. It's Paul that the paramedics were worried about. They wouldn't tell me anything, but they were worried." He gave me a look, which said he felt it. I understood it. He was sharing a secret with me. The secret said that he wasn't a mediator, but a shifter. I couldn't help but get a little smile across my face, but it quickly vanished as reality struck. Paul might not make it. "I have to go see him." I said bluntly. Jesse walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "In due time querida, but first thing first. You have to talk to the detectives, tell them every thing that you know." He guided me to the hood of the car, and we both sat down. The officer that Jesse had been talking to, turned to me, and I gasped. Wow! Was this whole world filled with reincarnated people? Or am I imagining it?   

"Miss, I'm Detective Westbrook" he said, pulling out a pad of paper. "I need you to tell me everything that you remember with this kidnapping." I stared up at the guy, trying to wipe away all traces of shock, but that was near impossible. This had to be some weird coincidence. I mean standing in front of me was the same guy that helped Jesse and I capture Diego. He looked the exact same, and even had the same name, well last name at least. I looked up at Jesse to see if he by any chance recognized the man standing in front of me. He looked me into my eyes, and nodded his head, yep, he recognized the guy. But once again, how? This was all way to confusing for me. 

I told the detective everything that I could, without giving up any information about Jesse and me seeing ghosts. We actually said that the rapist dude, who we later found out is named James Charney, took me too, with the intent of rapping me, but Jesse saw him, and fallowed him to this house. I thought it was a pretty good cover-up, and the thing that pleased me most, was he had given the same story while I was in the car. I had no idea, I just started making stuff up as we went, staying as close to the story as possible. 

I told him also that Mr. Charney had talked about murdering a girl named Jessica. They believed it, so all was done. At least with the whole rapping scenario. "Detective, if you don't mind, I would like to go check up on my friend, so if were don here…" I left that last part hanging, and he caught my drift. "Yes, you must be worried. I'll call you if I need any more information. Oh, and you might want to get a new shirt." I retreated back into the comfort of Jesse, suddenly feeling very bear, even though I was completely hidden under the blanket. Jesse led me to the car, and helped me into the passenger seat. 

"Do you want to go to your house to get cloths? Or, if you want we can stop at my house, and you can barrow on of my t-shirts. It's on the way to the hospital, and then you won't have to face your mom right now, but it is completely your choice." Jesse said a little hesitantly. 

"We can go to your house," I saw his body relax a little so I continued. "Under one condition." His body tensed again, and I found myself enjoying the fact that I was torturing him. "You have to tell me why you acted the way you did. I know you remember, I saw it in your eyes. Now you have to tell me everything." I watched as he took a deep breath.

"I know." And that's all he said.  We drove in silence, but I was enjoying it. I never thought that I would see Jesse drive a car, and it was kind of comical to picture him in the clothes that he used to wear driving a car. He reached for my hand, and held it as we drove the rest of the way to his house.

I gasped as we pulled up to what seemed like the biggest house in Carmel. It wasn't in the best shape on the outside, but it was still HUGE. Jesse saw the look on my face and laughed. "well what do you expect when we eight people living in the house." I almost forgot that Jesse had five sisters. We got out of the car, and he led me up to the house. "is there anyone here?" I asked as we walked in. 

"only Emily, but she's sick, so if she listened to me, than she should be in bed sleeping." I got the feeling that Jesse was the one that usually took care of things around here. "fallow me, and I'll get you something to change into." He led me up to a long flight of stairs. "my room is in the attic. I get my own room since I'm the only male, besides my father, around here." we reached the top of the stairs and he led me to a hallway that appeared to be a dead end. He reached up to the ceiling and pulled down on a string. Immediately a ladder came down, leading to what I guess is Jesse's bedroom, the attic. 

I looked down at myself, and wondered how I was going to get up that ladder with the blanket still wrapped around me. Jesse, too noticed this. "I'll go get you some clothes and you can get changed down here." he raced up the ladder, and I started looking around. To my enjoyment there were tones of pictures on the wall. There were tones of different little girls, and every once in a while I would come cross a picture of Jesse when he was little. I immediately spotted my favorite photo. It was of a little kid running in an open field- the part that made it so cute was that the child had shed off his diaper and was holding it up in the air, letting you see his little behind. There was a little caption at the bottom that said '_Jesse at 12 months'_ I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute. 

"If you think that's cute you should see it now." I turned around real fast to see Jesse leaning against the opposite wall with a bemused look on his face. "I'll have to be the Judge of that one." I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks, but I still remained rather calm. 

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Jesse said with a little laugh. He led me down the hall and past a couple doors, until we stopped in front of the bathroom, he walked in and put the clothes don on the counter. "There are towels in here if you feel like talking a shower." He said pointing to the cupboard.  "No one's due back for a couple of hours, so take as long as you want. I need to go check on Emily, so if you need me, just holler." His finger lightly brushed my cheek, and he bent down and kissed my forehead. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

I turned around, and for the first time looked at myself in the mirror. My god, I looked like shit. My hair was all over the place, and my face was filthy. I had a scrape on my cheek, which I must have got when I was trying to get James Charney off of me. no, don't think of that. I decided it was best to take Jesse up on the offer of taking a shower. 

After getting rid of all the filth, I stepped out of the shower. I dried my self off, and put on the clothes that Jesse had given me. The pants were a fairly good fit, and judging from the style, they belonged to one of his sisters. The shirt on the other hand was really big, and smelled like Jesse. Gee, I wonder who it belonged to. 

I walked out of the bathroom, and called for Jesse. "I'm done here" he replied. I walked over to the stairs, and started going down. About half way down, Jesse came out of a room and ran up the stairs to where I was standing. He took my hand, then led me back up to his room. 

The attic was huge, as most attics are. He had queen size bed at one side with a dark green comforter. There was also a desk with a computer, and a big book shelf loaded with books right next to it. It figures Jesse would have all those books. Jesse sat down on the bed, and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down next to him, and waited for him to begin. 

"You want me to tell you everything, so that is what I'll do. As we already know, I'm Jesse reincarnated. Well, all of Jesse's memories were sort of given to me. I would dream about all of those memories at night. So, when I first saw you, I was a little scared, I mean the girl in my dreams was standing right in front of me. So I retaliated. I acted as mean to as I possibly could, especially after I saw you with Paul. I went and got a date as fast as I could, as you saw the other night. But that whole time, the only person I was thinking about was you."

"I guess the fact that I was sitting at the other table didn't help any." I said. "no, it didn't"

"Jesse, I'm sorry I went back and changed the past, I'm sorry about everything I did to you, I'm so sorry. I would never do any thing to hurt you." 

"querida, stop! You gave me a second chance at life, and I still have you, don't I?" I had never thought about that. I had only thought about the whole fact that Jesse wasn't with me any more, but now he is. "yes, you do have me." he leaned over and kissed me. Not on the head, like he had done every time today, but on the lips. 

I deepened the kiss, like I had done so many times, but this time, Jesse was alive. I was actually getting a somewhat normal life. Key word here, somewhat. We  broke apart, and I stared back at Jesse. "as much as I want to stay here for ever with you, I have to make sure that Paul is alright. I know how much you hate him, but he's a friend, and surprisingly he's been there for me this past month." 

Jesse nodded his head and stood back up. He then pulled me back up and into a standing position to kiss me once more. "I understand, so, lets go to the hospital." Jesse told Emily where we were going, and then we left for the hospital. When we arrived, I went strait up to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Paul Slater"

I watched as the receptionist typed away at her computer. "I'm afraid he is still in surgery, but he should be out soon. Why don't you go have a seat in the waiting-room." Jesse and I chose two seats right next to each other in the back of the waiting room. Jesse put his arm around me, and I scooted as close to him as possible. About twenty minuets later, a boy came prancing into the room, that I recognized straight away. "Jack, what are you doing here? where are you parents?" I asked as Paul's little brother gave me a quick hug. "I don't know, mom just said, come one, we have to go see Paul, then we went on our private, and flew here. Mom and dad are out side speaking with the doctors. Suze, is Paul hurt?" I looked at him, not knowing how to answer. "yes, he got hit on the head pretty badly when he was helping me with something today." I said to him. Then turned back to Jesse. "Do you mind watching him while I go and talk to this parents?" 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

REVIEW- AND GO ON TO PART 2


	13. chapter 12 part 2

Ok- I'm mad at my computer- ch12 and 13 and 14 were originally supposed to be 1 chapter, but my computer is stupid, and wont upload documents that long- so I'm putting them both up at the same time- oh- you better have had reviewed chapter 12, and you better review this chapter when you're done too, and the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**previously**** on the necklace: **"yes, he got hit on the head pretty badly when he was helping me with something today." I said to him. Then turned back to Jesse. "Do you mind watching him while I go and talk to this parents?" 

**Chapter 13 (or chapter 12 part 2- depends on how u look at it)**

Jesse nodded his head, and Jack went and sat down next to him. I left the room and went in search of Mr. and Mrs. Slater. It didn't take me long to find them, though. They were talking to a doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Slater how are you?" I said thinking that it was a stupid question for under the circumstances.   

"oh, Suze, I'm so glad that you're here. the police said that you were there when this happened." Mrs. Slater said

"yes, I was, but I passed out before the paramedics got there, so I don't know how he is, is he going to be all right?" I responded, hoping to get some more information about Paul. 

"we just got here ourselves. Dr. Jones was just about to tell us about Paul." Mr. Slater said indicating the doctor standing next to him. I nodded my head towards him in recognition. "as I was just saying to Mr. and Mrs. Slater, Paul is in a coma. The blow that he got to his head cracked his skull. Do you know that hit him?" I paused, thinking about the bat hanging out of James' hand and the blood slowly coming out of Paul's head. "he was hit by a metal base ball bat." I said through closed eyes, trying to forget the things I had seen.

The doctor nodded his head, and then continued. "well, I'm afraid that Paul is in a fairly odd coma. He isn't suffering some of the normal symptoms. Despite the fact that his skull was cracked open, he seems to be healing pretty fast. In fact the only sign that he even has a head injury is the big cut on the side of his head. Normally that would be a good thing, but Paul's case is different. His vitals signs are fairly normal, it seems like he's just sleeping. The only problem is he won't wake up. We have him on a machine that's studying his brain waves. It looks like he's just dreaming."

"so you don't know what is wrong with my baby?" Mrs. Slater said, tears staring to come down her cheeks. Mr. Slater went and pulled his wife into his arms "please, can we see our son?" he asked. 

"yes, of course. Right this way."  Dr. Jones said. I wanted to fallow them, but I decided it would be best if I let Paul's parent go first. I started back towards the waiting room and immediately smiled. Jesse was sitting in a chair next to Jack. They were both staring at the TV like it was the most amazing thing on earth. It reminded me of when I had first baby-sat Jack. He had just stared at the TV like that, not wanting to do anything else. I looked up to see what they were watching and shook my head. Wrestling, I could picture Jack watching that but not Jesse.  I went and sat next to Jesse. He noticed the look on my face, and put his arm around me and gave me a quick kiss before Jack noticed. 

"did you find out anything about Paul?" He asked 

"what's wrong with my brother, Suze?"  Jack asked, turning around to face me. 

I looked him in the eye, and told him the truth. "he's asleep and the doctors cant' wake him up." Jack gave me a look that said he wasn't satisfied. 

"Suze, I'm not stupid. Tell me the whole truth." He said sternly. 

"that is the truth, Jack. He was got hit on the head when he was trying to save a little girl. His scull got cracked open. The doctor that I talked to said that he's actually healing pretty fast, they just can't figure out why he's in a coma. They said it looks like he's just sleeping, but they can't wake him up."

"but…there has to be some way," Jack said shacking his head. I saw some tears come up to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away and turned back up to the TV. I looked at Jesse. Something had seemed familiar when the doctor was describing everything about Paul, and I had to share my suspicions with someone. 

"Jesse, can you come with me to get something to drink?" I said, giving him a look that said I needed to talk to him. "we'll be right back, Jack." Jesse said as we stood up, and started walking to the door. As soon as we were out ear and view shot Jesse, put his hand around my waist. "do you have any idea how weird it is to be that close to the kid who tried to exorcise you?" I looked at him and smiled. It's funny how he could make me smile even in times like this. "do you have any idea how weird it is to see you alive?" I shout back. I saw an empty room and pulled Jesse into it. 

"I know you don't know much about shifting, but everything the Doctor talked about. It sounds to me like Paul had just shifted. But why would he shift? And if he did he would be back by now. I mean Paul had once said that when you shift, it will appear to every on else that you were just in a coma, and no one would be able to figure out what was happening…"

"querida, stop it, your babbling again." Why did I always have to do that? "okay, now what was this about Paul and shifting? And say it slowly this time"  

"have you ever shifted before?" I asked, deciding it might be best just to show him. He shook his hand "no, but this is the second time that you've mentioned shifting, what is it."

"I'm not going to get too in depth with it now, but I know that you're one too. I can sense it. one of the powers of a shifter is shifting to the shadow land. You know that place with the hallway and no ceiling." I said when I saw his confusion at the mention of _shadow land_ "you mean that place that Paul tried to kill you?" oh, brother not this again. Ignoring that comment I continued.


	14. chapter 12 part 3

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to get up. This is the last chapter. But I Promise there is a sequel. I don't know when I'll get it up, cause I'm trying to get farther along in two of my other stories (the shifter being one of them) but my server is being really stupid, and I'm having a ruff time uploading documents, so yeah, on with the story.

Chapter 14 (or ch.12 part 3)

"yes that place. Now when a shifter is up there, there body stays here on earth. It appears to every one else that there in some kind of coma, but all there vital signs are normal."

I Paused a second making sure that I wasn't going too fast. "that is exactly what the doctor just described. So I think Paul's coma might have something to do with the shifting thing. I want to go up there for a minuet, just to look around. I'll be right back, okay."

"wait, I want to go with you." How did I know this would happen?

"we can't both go Jesse. If someone comes in here, and we're both unconscious, it will raise suspicion."

"then let me go." Was he serious?

"umm, Jesse? You don't know how to shift, Remember? Just wait here. if someone comes in tell them I'm sleeping." I closed my eyes and thought of that cold hallway with a foreign night sky as a ceiling. I opened my eyes to see myself in the place I had just thought about. Almost immediately the guard who reminded me of Russell Crow in the Gladiator materialized in front of me.

"you should not be here." he needs to say something else, a simple hello would do.

"you say that every time I come up here."

"and I will continue to say it until it is your time to be up here."

"ok, that's great, now I need to know if a friend came up here. He's tall, has dark hair and blue eyes..." the Russell Crow dude held up his hand.

"I know the one you seek. He was brought here to remember what he has forgotten. He will be back when the he is ready. For now you have to go back."

"for now, I have to find Paul." I said trying to go around the Guard, but he blocked me.

"I told you he is not ready yet. Go back now, or I will force you back." This guy was really intimidating, what with his muscular arms and everything. There was nothing I could do. Even if I did get past him, how would I find Paul? These corridors are endless. It would bee to hard. So I closed my eyes and pictured being back at the hospital. When I opened them again, I found myself lying against Jesse. He had his arm around me and was watching me with a worried look on his face. Immediately, I got the same headache that I always got, post shifting. I noticed lately that it was hurting as much as it did when I first started shifting, but it still hurt really badly.

"did you find out anything?" Jesse asked, as I stayed in my position, finding it rather comfortable in Jesse's arms.

"the Guard up there said that he was brought there to remember what he had forgotten, and that he couldn't come back until he was ready."

"what is that supposed to mean?" I looked up into his eyes, suddenly very worried.

"I don't know Jesse, but the only thing he has really forgotten is his hatred for you." I watched as realization seeped into Jesse's eye's.

"I didn't know when Paul would wake up, but I know that he will, and who knows what he will remember when he does." Jesse pulled me tighter into his hold, and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it now, it could be something that has nothing to do with us."

"You're right, I'm just over reacting." He bent down and kissed me.

"we should probably get back to Jack, I don't want him to be alone too long."

We got up and went back to the waiting room to find that Jack was talking with his parents. I took this to my advantage, and decided to go see Paul while his parents were talking to Jack. I walked into Paul's room it was fairly big, about the size of Bryce's room when he was in the hospital after Heather had dropped the crucifix on him. Though it didn't have any flowers in it like Bryce's room had. I walked over and looked down at Paul, his eyelids were twitching, which made it appear as if he was dreaming.

If the Guard in the shadow land was right, then he was sort of dreaming. He was catching up on forgotten memories. I don't know how long I stood there, staring at Paul, wondering what memories had had lost, hoping that it wasn't the ones that included how much he hates Jesse, but soon the nurse came in.

"miss, I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, your going to have to go now." I looked out her, and nodded my head. I walked out side of Paul's room to find Jesse leaning against the wall.

"I'm ready to go now." I said quietly, as Jesse took me back into his arms. At least I had one thing to be thankful about. Jesse was here, and if I didn't have this necklace, he would still be a ghost.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, I'm finally finished with the story. I noticed that some of you thought that Paul was actually dead. Yes!! That was my goal. Ok, now I sort of left you guys hanging, but I promise there will be a sequel, probably not for a while- I'm going to try and finish 'the shifter' first. But I will get it up soon. I hope you all liked it. I made this chapter extra long, instead of dividing it into two like I had normally planned. So watch out for the sequel to this story. Oh, yeah, please review!!

SHOUT OUTS: to all of my reviewers.

gives you all a hug

Amy88, Mystique Angelique, kewine, grace, AnnaBannana, Tomato the great. Saltytheseashorecrabshell, uknowwhoslittleprincess, akaruiookami, Feral90, shell bell, mama mia, Just mimi, t's chick, angel 7, Jane, Crystallegends, kanga, lefty-girl23, NiceHayley, aimee, Nothing to you, I love Jesse, scaryfreak914, chione, Tinkerbaby466, happydrummergal, anna, angeleyes99110, fanatic, snoopy.


End file.
